Iblis
by Az The Dragon
Summary: A small, one year old introspective drabble on Iblis' possible personality and what he could "think" and/or "feel" in some moments of his life.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own neither Iblis, Silver nor the barely mentioned Mephiles, nor I do use them to gain money. This is a free work that anyone can read. However, do not distribuite, rob NOR modify it without my consent.  
**  
Azie's note:** Short old drabble story that I used for a Bio supposedly needed for an RP. In the end I haven't used it and it sat on my computer, hidden from view, for about a year until I stumbled across it in my quest for something to upload.

And yes. I'm alive!

.

* * *

.

At first it was quiet and peaceful, but then something happened and he was torn from him

At first it was quiet and peaceful, but then something happened and he was torn from _him_. He hovered there, feeling _him_ slip away, out of his conscious grasp. He tried to reach for _him_, but he was too weak, too young to become solid and form arms to do as he desired. The separation hurt, and that made him angry. He felt the raw powers of his flames breaking the soft shell that had contained him and then he was free.

The anger overpowered the feeling of missing, and then Iblis was mentally born. The tiny flames set out, looking for a refuge until he would grow stronger and bigger so he could destroy who had separated them. But his escape was halted by a white hedgehog and the next thing he knew was that he was sealed into a girl.

For years the flames burned strong in their hate and rage within their fleshy container, but when Iblis was free again, the world came to know only the fiery inferno that he created. He would destroy, move and destroy more. Nothing would be safe from him, nothing would stop him. _Nothing._ When a part of the world was deemed destroyed enough, he would move, travel elsewhere, and bring death and destruction along. His sole purpose was to destroy and kill. Nothing more, nothing less.

Within a couple of hundred years the planet had fallen under his domain. Cities had become graves with fallen and ruined buildings and deep pits of lava, the oceans had evaporated, leaving only a scorched land behind, and the sky had been covered with thick, black clouds. Water would return to the planet as rain almost every day, but the liquid wouldn't resist long in the fiery hell that the world had become.

Still, people had survived, and had battled against him since he had arisen. He had always won, further reducing the population, until _he_ came. The little white being was an ant compared to him, yet he possessed powers that enabled _him_ to avoid his attack and even repel them, eventually driving him away. The Flames of Disaster had found his match.

He won many battles against this small creature, but lost many others. Who was this creature that dared to oppose him? Who was the one that could live through a fight against him? Questions that idly bothered Iblis until they were face to face for the nth time. None of them dared to attack first, so the great demon had the chance to closely examine his opponent.

And that was when Iblis felt the same raw hate and rage of when he had been sealed.

If he could speak, he would have hissed a "You!" to the little creature that he had recognized.

--

When he rose again, Iblis found himself in the middle of the ruins of a city. It wasn't as destroyed as the others, but he would take care of that now. He threw his massive head backwards and let out an unworldly roar that resonated through the whole city and his minions were called forth to do his biddings.

He watched them spread far and wide, looking for survivors and destroying whatever had survived through those two hundred years, and then he let out another cry. Now the fire arose, twirling madly to create fiery tornados that tore at anything that was light enough only to launch them in a random direction afterwards.

Iblis loved destruction. And he loved to bring it. Everything but him had to suffer.

Then he came. _Again._

And Iblis got angry.

The little creature had cut his way through his minions and was now standing in front of him, challenging him. He had come to destroy him again, but they both knew by experience that Iblis would rise again and again, never really stopping. Yet the white hedgehog always fought with all he had until one was forced to retreat.

Iblis roared again, acknowledging his presence and reached for a building. With the strength he possessed it was no trouble at all to lift it over his head, but then something hit him right in the eye, making him jerk back and loose balance. He, and the piece of building he was holding, crashed onto the side of the pit he was in letting out an angered roar of pain. Damn him and his ability to throw things from the distance with the same strength he had in his large arms.

He grabbed for a large building and hoisted himself up, noticing that half of his armor on his right shoulder had fallen off on the impact, and slightly leaned down to stare at this small and white creature before opening his large mouth and breathing fire onto the platform he was on. And missing miserably as the little hedgehog moved to the side to avoid his attack.

Again, Iblis got angry. He hated him. Simply _hated_ him.


End file.
